Ten ways to say I love you
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Ten shortish songfics about Sarah and Jareth's marriage, 30 years in. I don't own any of the songs, or Jareth and Sarah. Rated T for some language and theme issues in certain places. Reviews appreciated, thanks! :D


1: "Ours" Taylor Swift:

She was 19 when he came to her again.

She was so surprised, and scared and angry with a million other emotions swarming around in her brain.

Jareth knew she would, but he did what explaining he could, and that was just enough, because no matter how much she denied it to him or even herself, she was in love with him unconditionally.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

When Sarah confronted her parents, all hell broke loose.

"Sarah, you've known him for a few hours, maybe! This is a mistake!" Irene screeched horrendously. "Think about all you have lived for, your dreams will be gone for good! Think about what good you can do!"

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
they'll judge it like they know about me and you  
and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
the jury's out, my choice is you_

Robert stopped her, once and finally. "You only want her money, Irene. If you're going to tell Sarah a lie, tell her that she doesn't know her feelings. I believe this man would take very good care of Sarah. And, on a benefit, she loves him, as he loves her. Leave them be."

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

Jareth "King" shook his future father-in-law's hand as him and Sarah made their departure. He was cleverly disguised as human, having a car and driving her to the airport where they would "board a plane" to go to England.

But of course, none of that happened.

They drove off into the sunset, and when they were out of sight, disappeared.

* * *

2: "God Gave me you" Blake Shelton

He seemed to be jumpy at the end of the alter, waiting for the love of his life to step from inside of the church and out into the field, where the ceremony was to be held in the aboveground.

His nerves were killing him and he was sweating furiously. 'Thank GOD for this "antiperspirant" that Mr. Williams gave me…' He thought silently.

Sarah, in the other room, was finishing the last touches to her hair, being helped by her new mother-in-law, Titania.

"My dear, you look blinding. My husband and family will be proud. You will be an excellent queen to my son, I'm sure of it." She cooed affectionately.

Sarah looked at Titania and hugged her tightly. She stood up and slipped on the white heels she was supposed to wear today, going out to greet her father. She latched herself onto her father, not wanting to let go until the time was right, and at the end of that aisle, the time would be right.

"Ready, daddy?"

"When you are, dearest."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Alright… let's go."

Jareth watched everyone rise, and suddenly, almost on cue he did as well. Jareth had a single glimpse of Sarah, and his life suddenly had meaning, and his world had a center.

_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me  
And watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you_

He saw his older sister carrying the veil trailing behind Sarah, making sure it never got dirty in any whatsoever way or reason.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you_

Oberon smiled proudly, standing near his Eldest son who was getting married. Jareth caught a glimpse at his younger brother, Malachi, who was holding a "thumbs up" to him. Jareth felt a pang of confidence, and stood tall, waiting for his queen to arrive.

Sarah smiled contently at the sight of her new husband, her face lighting up at his same features smiling back at her.

_There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you, yeah… _

She reached the end of the aisle, and her father handed her off to Jareth, looking at him with a mutual feeling. Jareth took Sarah's hands, ready to take his vows.

The Minister smiled gently. "It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths led them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today. Jareth King and Sarah Williams, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

The two looked at each other lovingly "We will." They said in unison.

Sarah smiled, and said "I, Sarah Williams, take you, Jareth King, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

"I, Jareth King, take you, Sarah Williams, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." He said back with a smile bigger than the world.

The Minister smiled once more. "The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Jareth took Sarah's hand. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

He slid the ring onto her finger, feeling relieved and happy.

Sarah took Jareth's hand, and did the same. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

The Minister's appearance became sincere and deep. "You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, which will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other. In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And he closed his bible.

Jareth licked his top lip, then cupped Sarah's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their love forever.

* * *

3: "As the world falls down" David Bowie.

The reception was beautiful, the dinner was amazing, and the husband was perfect.

Sarah was so happy to see her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo there disguised as humans. They were all very happy for her, for she was finally their queen.

The reception went well, and the bridesmaids finally met the groom, who they approved of (thank god.) She had a very good time until Irene decided to ruin it.

"So, you actually got that cheap little dress, huh? Pity… if you were marrying a far better man, and if you were a better girl, you would have a better one."

The words seemed to punch Sarah in the heart and shatter them in a million pieces. Irene strutted away, pride-fully and knowing she hurt Sarah too much.

At that moment, the song came on. The song that would be permanently branded in her memory forever.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes. _

Jareth saw his wife, and knew what had happened. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying her to the music. "Come on, love. Let's go to the floor. You owe me a dance.

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. _

Sarah took Jareth in her arms and couldn't let go. He held onto her and she felt safe from any harm. She buried her face into his chest, trying not to cry.

He stroked her hair. "It's alright now, love. Everything is alright. I'm not gonna let anything happen. Was it Irene?"

"Yes… she told me-"

He broke her off with a searing kiss, letting her know that he didn't care about what Irene said.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear," I'll be there, for you, Sarah…"

_As the world falls down…_

_Falling. _

_As the world is falling down… _

_Falling in love. _

* * *

4: "Just a dream" Carrie Underwood.

She sat on their bed, waiting for him to come home from war. Today the other side waved the white flag, and he was supposed to come home.

She waited for hours before he came into that door.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white, goin' to the church that night…_

He threw down his army bags as she came to him and threw herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder. He was home and she could live again.

Months passed, and her nightmares got even worse and worse. He was always dying and she was always screaming

_She had a box of letters in the passenger's seat, six pens and a shoe, something borrowed, something blue…_

He'd shake her furiously and she'd sit up suddenly, breathing hard and sweating something furious.

Jareth knew it was his fault for even agreeing to this war. He'd hold her as she'd cry in the night, screaming and sobbing like she was dying, and the dreams made her feel that she was.

One night, he couldn't take her in pain like this anymore, and called upon the wise man.

_And when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears; oh she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. _

The wise man made a sleep study on her. As she was sleeping, he noticed her twitching and glowing every now and then. He knew then what had been causing these dreams and what had her in pain.

"She is turning fae; this will last about two more weeks. Give her some of the food fae's usually eat, she will need it. Give her a fae sleeping drug, this will stop the dreams and reduce the pain."

Jareth nodded his head while looking over at his sleeping wife. He'd watch over her the rest of the night, making sure she'd be alright.

He held her through the night, knowing and understanding the pain she felt, not letting her go.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was countin on forever, now I'll never know… I can't even breathe. It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background and everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now, _

_This can't be happenin to me, _

_But this is just a dream…_

* * *

5: "I saw god today" by George Straight.

Jareth paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. He had been next to her for too long, and told him to leave.

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for 18 hours straight _

He decided to take a walk about the whole hospital, for his family was boring him with stories on when his mother was pregnant.

He found himself in front of the nursery, where all of the children rested peacefully. Blue and pink blankets filled the room evenly, and he wondered about how the rest of his life would turn out with this new coming child. _  
_

_Saw a flower growin' in the middle of the sidewalk  
Pushin' up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see _

He watched the babies sleep peacefully when a doctor came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Are you Jareth King?" He asked.

Jareth's head flashed up suddenly. "Yes, that is me. Is she okay?"

The doctor just laughed. "She is fine, and she's asking for you. It's time."

_The flashin' lights, the honkin' horns  
All seemed to fade away._

Jareth followed the doctor into the room his wife was in.

Sarah saw Jareth and screamed. "I HATE YOU! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME WITH THAT STUPID LITTLE **THING **THAT DID THIS TO ME I WILL RIP IT STRAIGHT OFF!"

Jareth winced. He knew she could, and she would if she had to. Jareth just walked over to her and sat down, holding her hand. "I love you, Sar."

"I love you too, Jareth."

The midwife looked at Sarah from the end of the hospital bed. "Push now!"

Sarah took one last push, squeezing Jareth's hand numb. He winced, but otherwise didn't care. She was in more pain than he was.

Wails filled the room as the baby took its first breath in the outside world.

Jareth ran over to see the crying child.

"It's a girl, Mr. and Mrs. King. Congratulations." She said, handing scissors to Jareth.

Jareth stared at the baby in complete awe. He cut the umbilical cord and watched as the nurse cleaned the child carefully. The child's cries interrupted his thoughts, and he held the child and said a prayer.

"Deus, bendiga Este neno nas miñas mans pois é a miña propia carne e sangue. Que este neno ten a inmortalidade e grandeza que lle daban vida, pois ela está destinada a ser unha raíña, e dar-lle todo o que ela precisa. Bendiga este neno coa orientación do meu labirinto trouxo sobre ela, e que sexa unha gran raíña e poderosa." He whispered over her.

Jareth brought the child to his wife, holding her tightly so he wouldn't drop her. He gave the child to the mother, who was crying tears of utter joy.

Sarah looked at the now peaceful girl in her arms. "Welcome to our world, Dahnila Jennifer." She cooed.

_In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today_

_***Authors note: _Deus_,__bendiga__Este neno__nas miñas mans__ pois é __a miña propia__carne e__sangue.__Que__este neno__ten__a inmortalidade__e grandeza__que lle daban__vida__, __pois ela__está destinada__a ser unha__raíña,__e dar-__lle todo o que __ela precisa__. __Bendiga__este neno__coa orientación__do meu__labirinto__trouxo__sobre ela__, __e__que sexa__unha gran__raíña e__poderosa__.Translate to: Goddess, bless this child in my hands, for it is my own flesh and blood. Let this child have immortality and greatness bestowed upon her life, for she is destined to be a queen, and give her all of what she needs. Bless this child with the guidance my labyrinth has brought upon her, and let her be the great and powerful queen.************_

* * *

6: "Your song" by Elton John.

Sarah sat up one morning feeling refreshed and rejuvinated. She looked beside her, wondering if her husband was there or not. Naturally, he had been up before her and was in the shower.

Sarah stretched once more and went for the bathroom, needing to shower. She thought she'd just jump in with him, for she knew he wouldn't mind. **At all. **

She stepped out of her nightgown and entered the steamy bathroom. "Hun, is it okay if I join you?" She shouted over the shower.

The sound of Sarah's voice made Jareth jump a little, which caused him to slip and fall right on his butt. He got up nonchalontely and casually, smoothing his hair. "Of course you can, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and blushed, walking into the shower. "I like it when you wash my hair, please do..."

Jareth caressed her shoulder, taking her hair into his hands. He started to sing, barely whispering into her ear, sending chills down her back.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feelin inside..._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did, i'd buy a big house where we both could live..."_

Sarah blushed as he ran his fingers through her hair, singing to her so sweeetly.

"_If i was a sculptor, heh.. _

_But then again, no..._

_Or a man who makes potions in the travelin show, _

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do,_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you..." _

Jareth kept lightly massaging his hands into her hair, watching her blush furiously and shiver in delight.

She turned around and kissed him passionately, giving all the love she had for him into that one kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Jareth."

"Happy Anniversary, Sarah." They kissed once more and stepped out of the shower. He carried her to the bed, where they finished their buisness.

* * *

7: "Stand by your man" Dixie Chicks.

Sarah stood in the throne room with her back to her husband, arms crossed across her chest.

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman  
giving all your love to just one man  
you'll have bad times and he'll have good times  
Doing things that you don't understand_

"Sarah, please forgive me. I didn't mean to do this."

"The hell you did. Why did you have to go and freaking get me PREGNANT AGAIN!" She shouted.

_But if you love him please forgive him  
Even though he's hard to understand  
and if you love him, whoa be proud of him  
'Cause after all he's just man_

He winced at the sound of her shout. "I didn't mean to, you know its something I cannot control. I thought you loved children, our child?"

"Oh Jareth, cut the crap. You know I love our baby girl, I just don't like having my vagina stretch ten centimeters to get her out!" She turned around, screaming in his face.

_Stand by your man  
Give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to  
when the nights are cold and lonely_

He winced. "I truly am sorry, Sarah. If I could fix it, I would. I love you, and I hope to goddess you know that. I just want to make you happy, and I want you to BE happy with me. I'm so sorry I did this to you again…"

She looked at his hurt filled eyes and took him into her arms. "Oh Jareth, I am so sorry… I know that all you want is to make me happy… let's forget about this, I'm so happy to have your baby. I wouldn't ever think of bearing another man's child. I can't wait to have this child… I love you Jareth."

He squeezed her tightly. "I love you more, precious."

_Stand by your man  
and show the world you love him  
keep giving all the love you can  
stand by your man_

* * *

8: "I never knew the meaning of Christmas" N sync.

Sarah laughed merrily, decorating the Christmas tree in the throne room watching her son and daughters play with the goblins.

Jareth was in the other room, finishing up the last of his three children's Christmas presents.

_Looking back on childhood days  
I can't believe my foolish ways  
Thought that Christmas only came from a store  
Had to know what was there for me  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I didn't know that there could be so much more_

Sarah walked in the room, looking at her husband label the presents he had on his desk. She walked over to him and massaged his shoulders. "Why is my husband so distant this evening, hmm? It's Christmas Eve… come, let's go put those under the tree. Santa will be here any minute!" Sarah cooed in his ears, making Jareth close his eyes and smile in delight.

"Yes, hello Sarah love. Let us go, see our children."

"I agree."

The two walked out of the King's personal office and into the throne room, finding their four year old son asleep on the floor and their two daughters cuddling with each other.

"Well look at that, goblin king. They decided to pass out." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. Shall we carry them?"

"I think so. Let me get Isaac and you get Dahnila and Ruth."

"Why must I carry the girls?"

"Because you happen to be stronger than I."

"Alright, fine." Jareth mumbled, slightly annoyed.

_But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much, you made me finally see, yeah_

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
Till I looked into your eyes hat I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
Till you came into my life  
I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright  
I wished on a star and here you are  
Suddenly I realize

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
Till I looked into your eyes_

Jareth picked his two girls up, taking them to their rooms and carefully laying them down on their beds.

"Daddy, when we wake up will Santa have come?" Ruth asked, half worried.

Jareth touched her cheek with love. "Yes dearest, he will. Now get some rest, he might never come if you do not sleep!" He told her.

Ruth kissed her daddy's cheek, and he kissed her back. "Goodnight daddy!"

"Goodnight to you, too dearest."

He went over to Dahnila's bed, tucking her in securely.

"Daddy, I don't need tucking in anymore, I'm already 8…" She remarked sleepily.

"You DO need tucking in, my love. Get some sleep tonight alright? I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, daddy…" She said, gently closing her sleepy eyes.

With that, Jareth left the room feeling very happy. He walked to his son's room and saw Sarah tucking him into his bed.

Jareth went over and kissed the small boy's forehead.

_Coming home for the holidays  
Seeing friends from around the way  
There was always something missing for me  
All the sleigh rides, caroling_

_Didn't really mean anything  
Without that someone who can make it complete_

Sarah smiled, for she had a wonderful family. Jareth stood up and kissed his wife's forehead like he did his three children, carrying her to their own bedchambers.

Sarah clung to the king's neck like he was holding her life, sniffing in the sweet scent of her husband's neck. He always smelt of cinnamon.

_All the snow's falling down  
There is joy all around  
'Cause your love has shown me the way_

_And I never knew the meaning of Christmas_  
_Till you came into my life_  
_I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart_  
_Like an angel shining bright_  
_I wished on a star and here you are_  
_Suddenly I realize_  
_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas_  
_Till I looked into your eyes_

A sleepy Sarah kissed her King's neck, hoping to get a kiss in return.

Jareth looked at Sarah with knowing eyes and gently kissed her lips, setting her down on the bed. "Get some rest, love. In a few hours our children will be in here, jumping on our beds."

Sarah giggled at the thought. _Our children_. She kissed Jareth one last time.

"Merry Christmas eve, Jareth. Goodnight, and I love you." She whispered, cuddling into his chest.

Jareth smiled and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

9: "Teenage Daughters" Martina McBride.

Jareth and Sarah both sat drunk at some bar in her hometown.

"I don't know what happened, Jareth! One day.. I.. I was the fucking BOMB and the next I'm old fashioned…" she slurred out.

_I ain't complainin'  
But I'm tired, so I'm just sayin'  
What I think  
And if we're being honest  
Than honestly I think I need a drink_

"I know…" Jareth agreed. "And RUTH thinks she's in love with the Elvin prince… that jackass isn't worthy of MY daughter any fuckin day… don't give a damn what day it is..

_My baby's growin' up  
She think's she's fallin' all in love  
And that I hate her  
At seventeen, she's just like me when I was seventeen  
So I don't blame her_

"AHH dammit Ruth… always in love with someone else, I swear to it she'll end up a fae HOOKER!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Ahh.. our babies are growing up. Remember when I was fifteen, Jareth?"

"Yeah… Ruth was JUST LIKE you! All bitchy and mean and shit and.. yeah."

Sarah glared angrily.

Jareth just laughed.

_Remember when we use to be  
Everything they ever need  
We had them believing we were cool  
It's like it happened over night  
We're always wrong, their always right  
We use to be the one's breakin' the rules  
Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of  
Teenage Daughters_

"Why were we blessed with two of them?" Jareth wondered out loud.

"Cause I'm pretty sure that the gods hates. Our. Guts." Sarah replied.

"Agreed…"

Sarah chuckled and stumbled into her husband's arms. "It's okay, they'll get over it… soon hopefully. I wanaa go hoooooooooooooooome Jaaaaaaaaaaareth take us hooooooooooome."

"Ah.. ok." With a snap of his fingers, they were back in their throne room only to find both of the princesses waiting for them.

Dahnila was first to speak. "Of course you come back drunk…"

Jareth glared at his daughter. "Shuddup.. you.. you…" Jareth passed out right then and there.

"Ah, damn you dad…" Ruth murmured.

"You too.. Ruth.. shuddup…" Sarah stated, passing out next to Jareth.

Dahnila sighed and laughed. "Isaac, come in here…. Mom and dad need help again." She shouted.

Isaac came into the throne room, looked at his parents, and sighed. "Third time this month…well let's get this over with."

Ruth and Isaac picked up their father and Dahnila picked up their mother. They carried them to their bedchamber and sat them on their bed, covering them with a single comforter.

Ruth and Isaac left the room, and Dahnila kissed both of their cheeks before leaving them. She knew why they were drunk, and really it made her laugh. She closed the door behind her, laughing hysterically at her mom and dad.

* * *

10: "I cross my heart" George Straight.

Jareth took a deep breath and looked at his little girl in white. "Ready, Dal?"

"Yeah, just make sure I don't trip, daddy…"

"If you fall I'll go down with you." Jareth replied. Dahnila was to marry a mortal today, and she'd become Queen of the Goblins, and eventually High Queen of the underground, like her mother and father.

The music started playing and Dahnila took her first step on the aisle, clinging to her daddy's arm as the princess one last time.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Jareth found it difficult to let go of her daughter, but he did with the help of Sarah.

Sarah watched as her daughter became Dahnila Jennifer Nottingham.

She was glad her daughter could have a REAL legal last name.

"I like him, but it was too hard to give her away like that…" Jareth whispered into his wife's ear.

"I know it was… my dad felt the same way." She whispered back.

The two watched in silent happiness, watching Dahnila get married happily.

Before the two knew it, the Minister was saying "You may now kiss the bride." And he did. Dahnila's husband was Timothy Nottingham, who, in Jareth's opinion, would be a great king.

The newlywed couple led their way out with a trailing crowd of people behind them, leading them to the reception room.

Jareth and Sarah made their way to the reception room, Sarah in tears of joy and Jareth with a wide smile on his face.

The first dance always went out to the bride and groom and the moms and dads.

Sarah smiled as the song began to play and Jareth pulled her to the floor.

"_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart. _

Jareth smiled as him and his wife started to dance next to his daughter and son in law.

_From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow"_

Sarah looked at her daughter and new son, and closed her eyes, thinking of her and her husband's wedding.

Jareth knew his eldest child would make a good goblin queen, and a good High Queen.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

Sarah stopped and looked up at her husband. For the past 30 years, she woke up next to Jareth and lay next to Jareth every morning and evening. She made a family with Jareth, she fought with Jareth, laughed with Jareth, sang with Jareth sometimes in the morning. She cried when he cried, and threw things and kicked chickens when he did. But most importantly, Sarah loved Jareth when he loved her.

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. _

Jareth loved every second of being Sarah's husband. He loved making Sarah happy, he loved having a life with her. More than all, he loved her loving him.

He tried every day to make it better than yesterday, or the day before. She deserved an amazing life. He knew this for a fact because he probably took away an amazing life from her when taking her as his queen.

Sarah knew that she'd love Jareth until the end of eternity. Jareth loved Sarah exactly the same.

They both knew their daughter was going to be happy just as they were. They could see it in the two when they looked at each other.

Sarah could tell when her daughter didn't feel complete until _**he**_ was in the room.

Jareth could tell when Timothy's eyes would twitch when Dahnila talked to another man.

He knew that feeling all too well.

Both parents could see the love in the couple, because it was the same strong love inside the two that they felt for each other. And they were happy about that. They WANTED their daughter to have a life like they did, (well, not **exactly,** but pretty close.)

Jareth and Sarah returned to their kingdom that night, and for the rest of their eternal lives, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
